Turn Back Time
by joylesswonder52
Summary: After losing Ron and Hermione at Hogsmeade, Harry somehow gets transpoted back to the 80's where he discovers a box...Then the mystery is unleashed....
1. Turn Back Time

Chapter 1 Turn Back Time

Rating - T

(A/N: This Fan-Fic is set before the 'Half-Blood Prince' book)  
(N.B. Some of the things in this Fan-Fic (e.g. Shop Names) have been made up)

It was a typical school outing for Harry, Ron and Hermione in Hogsmeade. Harry was mooching around Zonkos, Ron was in Honeydukes, feasting his eyes upon the sugar-filled Owls Eggs while Hermione was spending ages in Wandwall's Bookshop, looking for Autobiographies to read. The weather was appalling, but Harry didn't care. He wanted to come and have fun with his friends and nothing could spoil that. Even rain would not spoil his day...

Two hours after they had arrived, Harry had already lost Ron and Hermione. They had promised to meet outside the old broken bench on the alleyway of Zonkos, but both parties had failed to turn up. Harry put his only shopping bag down on the bench and perched on the end of the bench, trying not to break the bench even more. The rain started to beat down on Harry's head, which felt like someone was playing a drum inside his head. _Thud, thud, thud, th-th-thud, thud_. Harry ignored this, smoothing his jet-black hair down as if the rain was hair gel. _'They will come soon' _Harry thought _'Just give them time'_ After 35 minutes, Harry grew weary of waiting. He kicked a stone out of his way, disappointed by the lack of punctuality his friends had, although Hermione was usually always on time. Harry stormed out of the alleyway and walked off into a different direction. Harry had high hopes that he could relax and forget about the events that had happened, but now he was alone with his thoughts, and that scared him even more. His personal demons were haunting him about Sirius. _'Could I have done something? Should I have stopped Sirius before it was too late? Am I responsible?'_

Harry's eyes watered. Sirius was the little piece of his parents that he had left, but now even he was gone. Everyone around Harry seemed to die._ 'Am I an omen? Do I bring on death?_' Harry though to himself. He thought about the people who had died. _Sirius. Cedric. James. Lily_. As he walked, he noticed he was venturing into a different part of Hogsmeade. He didn't care. He guessed that Hermione and Ron would be looking for him right now._ 'Ha!'_ Thought Harry _'Let them look. I waited in the cold rain for them and they could not even bother'_. Harry stopped. He looked around him. The clouds looked vengeful, grey and displeasing. Around him, the cobbles of Hogsmeade had vanished and now he was standing on sandy earth, which was now wet because of the rain. Thorny bushes seemed to surround him and the path seemed to go on forever. Harry didn't realise how far he had walked. It must have walking for at least half an hour. 'Where am I?' Harry muttered to himself ' What have I got myself into?'. Harry sat down on a sandy knoll. He scratched his head, thinking about how he would get back. Harry took a gobstopper from his bag and chewed furiously. He emptied his pocket, looking for a tissue. In the depths of his coat pocket, he found a small black container. It was fairly big. He jigged the container up and down to hear what was in it. He opened it and saw a powdery substance. _'Ah! Floo Powder!'_ Harry realised that he always used to take a supply of Floo Powder out with him where ever he went. _'I must have forgotten it. I could use the Powder to get back to Hogsmeade. But where can I use it?_' Harry looked around, searching for an answer. He noticed some abandoned shops. Maybe they had a fireplace? Harry looked at his watch. 5:30 pm. _'No!' Harry thought 'They will be leaving for Hogwarts now!'._

Harry ran as fast as he could down the sandy track, not looking where he was going. Faster. FASTER. Harry suddenly tripped and fell down to the ground with a thud. Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He winced as he touched his grazed arm and brushed the sand off him. He looked for his glasses, which he had no idea where they were. He patted the ground, hoping for them to be close by. He got up off the ground and walked around. He finally found his glasses among some weeds in the ground. He picked up the glasses and adjusted them on his nose. He took a good look around his surroundings. He was in the area with the abandoned shops. Shops that were once part of the glory that is Hogsmeade, but like time, they have faded away into the background. There were 4 shops on each row, all with dark shady bricks and broken windows. One of the shops, Harry made out to be a small candy shop (which was most likely to have been outdone by Honeydukes) and the other, a small bakery. One of the shops at the end of the right row, was a curious structure, almost crooked. It had a sign hanging above which had been weathered away. A chimney was hanging weirdly from the roof. 'I'll try this shop' Harry mumered. He walked slowly into the show and admired what it once was. He kicked the rusty door to try to get it open. It opened with an almighty oomph and Harry stared at the cobweb-ridden walls. The shop counter was worm-eaten and rotten. The wooden floor creaked as Harry walked on it. At the end of the room was a good condition marble fireplace. Harry walked towards it. The fireplace was just big enough for Harry to walk into. He opened the small container that had the Floo Powder. There was enough powder for two trips. Harry grabbed a fist-full and closed his eyes. He thought of Hermione and Ron searching for him at Hogwarts. 'HOGWARTS' Harry shouted and with that, he vanished from the fireplace.

Harry arrived with a thud into a fireplace. He brushed himself off and looked around. Yes, it was Hogwarts. In all its glory. He had arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room, but it felt odd, like something was wrong. Harry shrugged this feeling off and walked out to find Ron and Hermione. A group of First Years entered the Common Room. Harry stared at them. They didn't look like the normal First Years. One of the students had a punky hairstyle. The other was talking about a Muggle song artist called 'Cyndi Lauper'. He looked out of the Common Room door and saw Dumbledore. His usually long, wispy, white beard was short and not so white. 'This isn't right' Harry whispered. The layout of the Common Room had changed and he didn't recognise the many Gryffindors in the room. Harry walked out of the Common Room and pushed passed several Second Years. He walked onto the Moving Staircases just in mid-change. "Oh, great. Just what I need!" Harry moaned. The staircase came to a halt and Harry opened a strange brown door. It leads him to a dark corridor, which Harry had never come across in all his time at Hogwarts. He walked through staring at all the photos on the wall. Quidditch Teams. Harry didn't even recognise who was even in the Gryffindor team. He suddenly tripped over a cardboard box. Harry groaned as he sat up, nursing a bumped head. He stared at the cardboard box. It had someone's name on it.

'Property of Burton Creech'

The cardboard box was brimming full of books and other items. Harry opened the box fully and looked inside. There were tons of school books belonging to Burton Creech. He opened up Burton's Defense Against The Dark Arts book. He flicked through the pages. "God, what a smart boff…" Harry muttered to himself. He rummaged through the piles of books and he suddenly came across a photo. He picked it up. It was a photo of a group of friends. Harry looked closer at the photo. There were 6 people in the photo. 3 girls and 3 boys. They were all sitting down on what looked like, the grounds of Hogwarts. They were all smiling. In the middle, there was a brunette girl with striking hazel eyes. She had a very distinguishable pretty face. A boy with black hair and green eyes had his arms wrapped around her. A girl with jet-black hair was sitting next to the brunette. She was holding hands with the brunette girl. Next to her, was a tall blonde boy kneeling. He had his arm around the dark haired girl. On the far right, was a redhead girl standing up. On the far left, was a brunette boy, looking proud. It looked like a perfect friendship group. Harry smiled at the photo. It was ideal. He turned the photo over to see what was on the back. Small spirally writing was on the back, listing some names.

(From Left) Burton Creech, Dominic Tyler, Luella Quinton, Maggie Lewis, Robert Harrison, Olivia Moore Burton stood out from the others. He looked smart and very proud of himself. Harry stuffed the photo in his pocket to show Ron and Hermione. He looked deep down inside the box. There was a small teddy bear, some quills and ink. Harry dug further down. He felt something long poke into his hand. He pulled the thing out and looked at it. Harry stared in disbelief. "A wand!" he shouted out. Harry got to the end of the box and found a letter to a woman called 'Petravix'. Curious, Harry opened the letter:

My Dear Mistress Petra,

It is nearly time, my love. I have organised them to come with me on June 13th at midnight. Then your time of glory will reign. You will be the almighty rule of all, my mistress. Our day will come and you will rise from the ashes and smite the unruly, the unclean rats that crawl through society. The lowlifes that used to snigger at my expense will crumble under your reign. It is nearly complete, mistress. 'Till then, June 13th will be the day that people will not forget.

Humbly yours,

Burton x

Harry's eyes widened as he read the letter. "What happened?" he exclaimed to himself. He also folded the letter up and put it safely in his pocket, next to the photo. He was going to find out who Burton Creech was and find out what happened on June 13th, which Burton mentioned in the letter. Who was Petravix? Harry had to find out.

Harry noticed a fireplace at the end of the corridor. Harry walked down to the fireplace, confused by how he got here and what he had just seen. 'it must have been a Portal' thought Harry. He reached the giant fireplace and stood in it. He grabbed his Floo Powder and thought about Ron and Hermione, looking for him. He closed his eyes.  
"HOGWARTS" he shouted.

Harry landed with a thump in the Real Gryiffindor Common Room. Ron and Hermione were both standing over him. "Harry, where have you been?" asked Hermione.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N I hope you liked my first ever Harry Potter story. Reviews are welcome! I'd like to thank my friend Tamara for getting me into the whole Fanfic thing J Grace xxx


	2. The New Generation

Chapter 2

The New Generation

Rating - T

(A/N: This whole story takes place before The Half-Blood Prince book)

Harry slumped further down into one of the big red, leather chairs in the Gryffindor Common Room. He watched the fire burn and crackle, watching the black smoke rising out towards the chimney. Hermione was sat opposite him in the other chair, observing the letter and photo. Ron was looking over Hermione's shoulder, also observing the items closely. Hermione broke the silence.

"So, Harry, you are saying that you were transported back to Hogwarts in a different time zone and there you found a mystery box with the name 'Burton Creech' on it. Inside that, you found this photo and this letter. You think that something went wrong on June 13th and you are going to find out who these people in the photo are and who Petravix is. Am I correct?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, Hermione. Well done."

"It makes no sense, Harry" said Hermione criticizing Harry "How can the Floo Network take you back in time?"

"Look, Hermione, I don't know. It was an abandoned old shop and I had to get out of where I was somehow. I thought it was a fireplace, but I think it must have been a Portal". Harry stared back at the fireplace. His memory of when Sirius had spoken to him in the fire was haunting him.

"Bloody hell!" cried out Ron, still transfixed at the photo.

Harry jumped up. "What is it? Do you have an idea? Do you recognise anyone? TELL me Ron!"

"That redhead in the photo, she's fit!"

Harry put his hands in his head. "Ron, I thought you had something important to tell me..."

"When was this photo taken?" asked Hermione

"No idea" Harry replied.

Hermione grabbed the photo off Ron. She peered carefully at the photo.

"Hmm... This is obviously in the grounds of Hogwarts. They don't look like they were at school in the time that your parents were, Harry. They look...younger. I'm guessing, maybe around the eighties? 1982. They are probably in their sixth year at Hogwarts".

Harry and Ron both stared at Hermione, flabbergastered at the way she interperted the age of the photo.

"Blimey! Since when did you become an expert on photography?" Ron asked, stunned.

"The date is on the corner of the photo, Ronald..."

"Where?" Ron snatched the photo away and squinted at the corner of the photo. Yes, as clear as day, it said in small black letters '1982'. Ron went pink, chirped out a small 'O' and sat down again. "So, Harry, it is Quidditch practice tomorrow, are you coming along?"

Harry stared at the fire again, still transfixed by the flickering fire...

"HARRY!" Ron shouted, "Are you listening?"

Harry jumped and turned to look at Ron. "Sorry, I got distracted. What did you say?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Harry had always been distracted since Sirius's death, not really tuning into reality. They both thought that the photo and letter was just an excuse to stop him grieving. Harry hadn't even shown his emotions either.

"Doesn't matter, mate" Ron replied, giving a weak smile. Harry sat up properly and glanced at the photo and letter again.

"Right" Harry began "I think we should talk to Hagrid. He will know who Burton Creech might be, as he has been here for donkeys years and he will most likely be able to know who the names on the back of the photo are. As for the letter...well, he might know, but then again, he might not. Its worth a shot".

Harry got up from his seat and took the photo and letter with him. Ron and Hermione followed suit, walking behind him.

Students were all around the Hogwarts grounds today. It was bitterly cold, yet for some reasons, the cold seemed to bring out the students. The buildings in Hogwarts with no fireplaces were like ice-blocks, so there was no real difference in temperature inside or out. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the steep bank to Hagrids hut. Frost lay thick on the grass and Harry could see smoke rising for Hagrid's hut. All three students arrived at the hut door and Harry knocked on the door three times. Hagrid answered the door, wearing an apron with a teapot in his hand.

"Ah! 'Allo 'Arry! Ron, 'Ermione! Come in before you all shiver to death!" Hagird gave a hearty smile and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through into the toasty warmness of Hagrid's hut. Hagrid shut the door quickly. He smiled at Ron, Hermione and Harry, who were all rubbing their cold hands near the fire. Hagrid placed three teacups onto his wooden table, which was cluttered with all sorts of odds and ends.

"So, Who wants tea?" Hagrid asked. Ron smiled and shook his head, as did Hermione. Harry sat staring at the walls, his eyes lifeless and instead of his usual happy nature: a glum disposition.

"HARRY!" Hagrid boomed. He smiled again at him. "Do yer want some tea?"

Harry nodded his head and gave a half-smile back to Hagrid. Hagrid poured the hot steaming tea into two cups. He walked over to Harry, giving him the tea and gave Harry a pat on the back. Harry clasped his hands around the warm tea and drank small sips. Hagrid sat back down again, taking a big gulp of his tea.

"So, what can I do for yer, today?" Hagrid smiled

Harry sat bolt-right up. "Hagrid, I found this photo and letter. It was in a box belonging to a boy called 'Burton Creech.'

Hagrid spat out this tea into his cup, leaving him coughing and spluttering. His face looked grey now. "Who did yer say it belonged to?"

"Burton Creech" Harry repeated "Do you know him?"

"Pass me the foto" Hagrid asked. Ron passed down the photograph to Hagrid. Hagrid stared out the photo. His eyes scanned the photo and he stared at each person on the photograph. He turned the photo over and saw the names.

"Ah, yes!" Hagrid laughed, "I remember these lot. Good bunch of students. The best of friends, they all were! Yes, Luella was very bright at school. A very advanced Witch. Robert was on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. A Beater, I think he was. Dominic was a brilliant student, you know, Auror material. Olivia was one of the top students in her year! Maggie was a very sweet girl! Very sweet! And Burton... Very powerful Wizard..." He paused and didn't continue about Burton.

Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at Hagrid as if they were asking him to continue. Hagrid stared at the photo again, shook his head and looked back up at Harry.

Hagrid's look changed when he mentioned Burton's name. The fear in his eyes stuck out like a sore thumb. Harry stared at Hagrid. Hagrid was looking down to the floor. Memories were flooding back to Hagrid. _The happy days when they were all friends. Innoccent. But that night. THAT night. The terror. The screams..._

Hagrid closed his eyes and gave a sniff. Harry watched Hagrid closely. Something wasn't right.

Harry's mind raced with questions.

_'Is Hagrid keeping something from me?' '_

_'Is Hagrid just withholding information from me because of Sirius's death?'_

Hagrid beamed a weak smile at Ron and Hermione. "Anything else yer wanna know, now yer 'ere?"

Harry's mind went crazy. Flashbacks of what happened. _The battle_. _The fighting. The Imperius Curse. Sirius...SIRIUS..._

Harry kicked his chair out of the way and stormed out of Hagrid's hut, nearly knocking over the table in his wake. " 'Arry?" cried Hagrid "Come back!"

"HARRY!" Hermione called out as he ran outside, pushing past several students. Ron ran outside and caught up with Harry.

"HARRY!" Ron panted, "What was that for? _You _are acting like a complete loony!"

"SHUT _UP_, RON!" shouted Harry, turning towards Ron, "LEAVE ME ALONE! OK?"

Harry pushed past Ron, nearly knocking him over. Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"HARRY! Look, why won't you talk to us anymore? We are your friends, Harry! Tell me what's wrong, Harry!"

Harry pushed Ron onto the floor. Ron's head smacked the frosty grass as he hit the ground. Harry's eyes menaced at Ron. Several students crowded around Ron and gave evil looks towards Harry. Harry stared back and then walked off. Hermione and Hagrid ran to the scene.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Hagrid asked, kneeling down to Ron on the ground.

"We saw what happened. Why is Harry acting like this?" Hermione pondered in thought.

Ron moaned as he touched his ankle. He sat up and looked around. Most of the students had evaporated away from the scene now that Harry was gone. '_Vultures'_ Ron thought to himself.

"You two best come in my hut" Hagrid said in a somber tone. The bitter sting of the cold hit their faces and made them shiver. They trekked back through the thich snow to the hut. Hermione walked close by to Ron, helping him walk. Ron hopped on one foot and grabbed Hermione's hand. They both looked into each other's eyes. Hermione flashed a half-smile to Ron. Ron did the same, looking deep into Hermione's eyes.

"Come on, you two!" Hagrid shouted "Yer don't wanna stay out in the cold, now do you?"

Hermione and Ron carried on walking again.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in Hagrid's hut. Hagrid had the fire burning and each of them nursed some hot cocoa. The fire raged like an angry tiger, the flames flying madly in and out of control. Fang sat in the corner, dozing off to sleep in a warm basket near the fire. The daylight outside was almost fading away. Hermione stared at the window, watching the sun set far away. '_Harry...' _she thought to herself. Ron had a bandage around his foot and meekly, sipped his cocoa, rubbing his arms to get rid of the cold. '_Why would Harry do that to me?' _he thought to himself _'I'm his best friend...'_

Hagrid breathed a heavy sigh. "How has Harry been since...you know?"

Hermione sighed. "He hasn't really been in touch with reality. He hasn't accepted Sirius's death, he hasn't been focusing in lessons, he's missing Quidditch Practice. To be truthful, he's a mess. He won't talk to us about his feelings".

"He's gotta get his act together" Ron chirped "He's shutting himself away from everyone. Loads of people have been trying to talk to him, but he simply won't listen. God knows what he was like during the summer..."

Hagrid got up from his chair. "Sirius's death has hit him hard. It has just been one death too many... Anyway, how did he get that photo?"

Hermione put her hands in her lap. "Apparently, on the trip to Hogsmeade, he found a box belonging to this 'Burton Creech' and inside was the photo and letter-"

"Letter?" Hagrid cried "What letter?"

"He found a letter from Burton Creech to this woman", Ron said sarcastically "She had a weird name. Something being with P. P-et something. I dunno".

"Do yer still have this letter?" Hagrid asked

Ron had the letter crumpled in his pocket. He passed it to Hagrid. Hagrid scanned the letter. His eyes widened with every word that he read.

"I know", Ron sighed "Bit of a dodgy letter. Harry seems obsessed with what he found. Its all he talks about. I think he is just emersing himself into the whole saga because he wants to take his mind of Sirius".

Hagrid closed the letter. "Look, its best if you just forget the whole letter thing. Its just a stupid letter. A STUPID BOY GETTING HIMSELF MIXED UP INTO THE UNKNOWN!" Hagrid clamped his hand over his mouth.

"What? So, the letter _does _mean something!" Hermione cried

"I should not have said that..." Hagrid murmured "Look, its best if you two go back to your dorms, now"

"Hagrid, _please _tell us!" Ron whined

"Come on" Hagrid shooed Hermione and Ron out of his door "Out yer go. See you tomorrow".

Ron and Hermione were back out in the cold. Left in the dark... In more than one way...

**FLASHBACK**

**Spring 1982**

**Hogwarts Grounds**

Burton, Dominic, Luella, Maggie, Richard and Olivia were all posing for a photo on the centre lawn at Hogwarts. All were dressed smartly in their robes, they were all chattering amongst themselves. The sun shone down on the students on the lawn. A perfect picture. A boy with a camera set up was waiting for them to stop talking. The boy was about their age and had his arms folded. His eyes rolled as the chatter got louder and louder...

"OUIET!" shouted the boy "Come _on_, guys! I have better things to do than take your picture!"

"Yeah, like gelling his hair!" whispered Richard to Maggie.

"_Rich!" _Maggie laughed, tossing her black hair over her shoulder.

"Sorry, Kevin" shouted Luella sympathetically. Dominic was kissing her neck as she talked. "Oi! _Enough, _Dom!" she said playfully. She grinned at him.

Dominic smiled back at her and they both looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

Burton swaggered over to Olivia with a suave look on his face. He smoothed his brown hair down and gave a cheesy grin. Olivia gave a forced smile back to him. She took one step back from him as he came up close to her.

Burton sighed sweetly. "Liv, I think it is right for us to declare our love for each other, in this photo. You and me. United we stand! I think we should pose together." He put his hand on her shoulder. Olivia grabbed his hand off her shoulder.

"For Pete's sake, Burton!" Olivia shouted, "We are NOT a couple! Now, _you _stand over _there, _while _I _stand here!"

Burton walked back over to his original place, rejected yet again by Olivia. Kevin tapped his foot impatiently while the banter continued.

"LOOK!" shouted Kevin, "I HAVE TRIED MY BEST WITH YOU PEOPLE! NOW FOR GOD'S SAKE, _PLEASE _LET ME TAKE THE PICTURE!". All faces glanced on Kevin. Kevin's face had gone to a shade of beetroot. Richard raised an eyebrow at Kevin.

"Sorry..." mumbled Kevin, "Now, everyone, say cheese!"

All faces stared at the camera, brimming with hope and enthusiasm. Burton gave a suave look to the camera, with a slight twinkle in his eye. A twinkle to show the hope for the future. The glory. The power. The success. Or maybe, it symbolised something else...

"Right" sighed Kevin, "Thank-you, people". Kevin rushed off, taking his camera with him. Kevin tripped up on his robes while carrying his camera. Everyone let out a slight giggle and sniggered. Kevin went red and ran off to The Common Room.

Richard laughed. "Did you just see how Kevin got so uptight? Blimey! Talk about overreacting!"

Olivia smiled. "Well, he _is _the best photographer in school. Amateur photographer."

They all got up off the grass, dusting the grass off their robes. It was a photograph to commemorate their sixth year at Hogwarts. To symbolises being grown-up and for their friendship group to have lasted for four years.

"Well, at least we got the photo taken" grinned Dominic, "What lesson do we have next?"

"Ask Brainbox" replied Richard, "Burton?"

"Potions" said Burton smugly. He always liked the fact that he could out-smart his friends. Burton was what you call 'gifted'. His looks didn't get him by like Richard or Dominic, but his knowledge impressed everyone. Except Olivia. Olivia was the only person who could out-think him, yet Burton has had a whopping four-year crush on her. Her red hair fascinated him and her bewitching green eyes entranced him. Although, Burton just wanted someone on his arm to look good. He had already tried it on with Luella and Maggie... and failed miserably. The three girls had flocks of boys gawping at them, but now, Luella, Maggie and Olivia were all taken. Dominic beat Burton by asking out Luella, whom he had always fancied and admired. Then, Richard plucked up the courage to ask out Maggie, with complete success, and then last but not least, Olivia finally accepted Gerard Morecoombe's proposal of a date. Gerard was a good-looking 7th year Ravenclaw. This crushed Burton's spirit, but netherless, he still tried to win Olivia over.

All six students walked across to the buildings of Hogwarts. Luella and Dominic were holding hands, as were Richard and Maggie. Olivia was caught up in a conversation between Luella and Maggie, while Burton lagged behind.

"What do you have now?" asked Dominic to Luella, giving her a loving smile.

"Astronomy" smiled Luella

"God, you are mad!" laughed Richard, "I can't believe you want to work in the Mysteries department for the Ministry!"

Luella rolled her eyes. "At least _I _know what I want to be, unlike some people..." She turned to look at Richard and Dominic.

"You know I want to be an Auror!" laughed Dominic.

"What?" Richard questioned, "I want to be a pro-Quidditch player!"

"In you dreams, dear" replied Maggie, "Anyway, Professor McGonagal said that you and Dominic would be _perfect_ Aurors. You took the same required subjects, so there is no reason why you shouldn't!" Maggie grinned. "Ah. My boyfriend. An Auror..."

"Aww, that's sweet honey" smiled Richard and planted a kiss on Maggie's cheek.

Suddenly, Richard trod on a copy of _The Daily Prophet. _He picked it up looking at its front heading. It was today's paper.

'**ANITA FAWCETT DECLARED FOURTH STUDENT TO HAVE GONE MISSING THIS YEAR'**

_**'Anita Fawcett, 15, has been declared legally missing after a recent trip to Hogsmeade with her class. Anita went missing on Saturday 15th March when she wandered away from her group. Nobody has seen her whereabouts since that day two weeks ago. Her parents are devastated over her disappearance. She is the fourth Hogwarts student to have gone missing this year. Stuart Murray, 16, Janet Vice, 17, and Debbie Wells, 17 have all disappeared this year and none of them have been found. If you have any information on Anita's or any of the students whereabouts, please call...'**_

Olivia sighed. "Professer Dumbledore is apparently baffled about how they went missing. It was all when they went out somewhere, although Janet Vice was apparently snatched away from _inside _the school".

"Who would want to snatch these students?" shaked Luella.

All six students stood staring at the picture of Anita in the paper. None of them had any idea who was doing this.

"Do you think it's... You-Know-Who?" asked Maggie hugging her arms.

"Don't be silly, Mag" scoffed Richard, "After that business with James and Lily Potter, he's long gone. Come on, we better get to class".

All students carried on walking in silence. Burton still lagged behind them, but something wasn't quite right...

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Silence is Deadly

Chapter 3

Silence is Deadly

Rating - T

(A/N: This whole story is set after the Order of the Phoenix book, but before The Half-Blood Prince Book)

Harry lay on his bed, his head nuzzled into his pillow. He closed his weary eyes into his pillow and sank into deep thought. '_Why did I shove Ron?' _he thought to himself, _'Ron is my best friend. Why can't I tell anyone how I feel?' _Harry raised his head to look out of the window. The rain had come again and Harry watched the rainwater drizzle down the window. He was alone in his dorm and he sighed a relief. At least no-one is in here. His pyjamas irritated his skin and he scratched away to make himself feel better. It didn't work. _'Ron is going to hate me. Everyone thinks now that I am a crazed idiot. Even my pyjamas seem to hate me'. _Harry collapsed back onto the bed. He thumped his pillow, trying to expel his anger out of his body. It was no use. He heard the chattering of students coming into the boys dorm. Harry leapt underneath his bedcovers and pretended to be asleep. Chatters flooded into the room. Harry peered out from the corner of his eye to see people in the dorm. And just like that, tiredness overtook him and he fell to sleep...

Harry woke up from his sleep, his head throbbing with memories. Outside, it was pitch black. Harry shook his head and looked out. Everyone in his dorm was asleep. He looked at Ron. Ron was sprawled out of his bedcovers, snoring away, with his feet draping out of the end of the bed. His one foot was bandaged, Harry noticed. _'I'm guessing that I'm responsible for that...' _he thought. Harry climbed out of his bed, putting on his glasses. Harry potted over to Ron's bed. He knelt by the side of his bed. The pale moonlight leaked through the window and shone like a light against Harry. '_Its now or never' _Harry thought to himself. He took a deep breath and looked at the sleeping Ron.

"Look, Ron" Harry whispered, "I know that you probably can't hear me now, but I wanted to talk to you when you were alone. I am so sorry that I lost my rag with you today. It was out of order, I agree and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to speak to me ever again. I know you were just trying to help me. God knows I need all the help I can get now. There IS something wrong with me. I am a human wreck. I can't think straight. I can't have a normal conversation. I can't even sleep. I blame myself for Sirius's death. I do. I know I could have stopped him before it was too late. Now, all I am doing is taking out all my anger onto other people. My friends. You. Nethier you or Hermione deserve it and for that, I apologize. I'm just so backwards at the moment. Maybe, you are right. Maybe, the letter and photo don't mean anything and that I am just making a mountain out of a molehill. I am just screwed up. I can't even express my emotions right. I hope you can take this in and forget about it tomorrow. I'm sorry, Ron. For everything".

Harry rubbed his eyes and wandered back to his own bed. As soon as he hit the pillow, he went out like a light. Ron opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping Harry. "I forgive you, mate" Ron whispered.

The next morning, The Great Hall was filled full of students for breakfast. Harry sat on his own, picking at the pancakes on his plate. Ron and Hermione walked into the Hall. Hermione gave Harry a frosty stare while Ron gave Harry a sheepish smile. They both sat down opposite Harry. Harry gave a brief look at Ron and Hermione, then continued to look down at his pancakes. Hermione gave Harry a cold glance while Ron wolfed down two pancakes. Harry looked up at Hermione. She was still giving him hard looks. Harry put down his fork with a clatter.

"Look, Hermione" Harry sighed, "I know you hate me for my behaviour over the past couple of months. I hate myself too and I'd just like to say that I'm sorry. Ok?"

Hermione had a look on her face like she had been sucking lemons all day. "_I'm _not the one you should be apologizing to, Harry. Yes, you have acted like a hormonal bag the last couple of months or so, but I just want to say that..." Hermione's face softened and she looked up at Harry. "I know what you are going through. I understand that you are hurt. I don't hate you, ethier. I accept your apology, Harry". She gave a half-smile to Harry. She couldn't be mad at Harry for long.

Harry looked at Ron. "Ron...words can't describe how sorry I am..."

Ron looked up at Harry. He had pancake stuffed in his mouth and had only just realised that Harry had been talking to him.

"Its okay, Harry" he smiled, "I kinda forgave you anyway".

Harry, Hermione and Ron all smiled at each other. Friends again, like it should be.

Hermione motioned for Harry and Ron to move closer so that she could talk to them. "Harry, what you didn't find out last night was the letter. It _does _mean something. Hagrid blurted out that Burton Creech was a 'stupid-boy getting mixed into the unknown'. Now, thats not the kind of talk someone would say if the letter didn't mean anything, would it?"

Harry shook his head. "Something happened that night. I want to know what happened. Hermione, what year was the photo taken again?"

"1982". Hermione put her hand over her mouth. _' I need to get out more...' _thought Hermione

Harry sighed. "Well, I don't think it is related directly to Voldermort. He was gone by then...but that doesn't mean we can rule him out of the picture".

Harry, Ron and Hermione ate their meal in silence, thinking about the letter. Just then, Malfoy and his cronies entered the Dining Hall. Malfoy gradually made his way over to Harry's table. Harry stared at Malfoy while Hermione kept her head down. Ron was giving Malfoy cold stares.

"So, if it isn't Mr. Nutcase. Back from St. Mungo's are we after our crazy outburst on Weasel?" Malfoy sneered while his friends sniggered.

Ron grabbed Malfoy's robes. "Sod off, Malfoy!"

"Careful now, Weasel. Just because my robes are new, doesn't mean you have to get exicted over them. After all, 'new' is a phrase not often heard at the Weasley household, now is it?"

Harry stood up from his seat, looking ready to challenge Malfoy. "ENOUGH WITH YOUR CHILDISH INSULTS AND LEAVE RON ALONE!"

Malfoy glanced at Harry with disgust. "Careful now, Potter. It seems as if your medication isn't working!" Malfoy and his friends turned away to walk back to their other table.

"What a stupid git" muttered Hermione

Malfoy whipped around to Hermione. "What did _you _just say, Mudblood?"

"Nothing. I was just saying how 'git' season has officially started" said Hermione sarcastically. She gave Malfoy a sarcastic smile.

Malfoy's face reddened with anger. "I would hurt you if I wanted to..." spat Malfoy, "but then again, you're not worth it". Malfoy stormed off away from the Great Hall with his friends trailing behind him.

After breakfast, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked up to Gryffindor Tower. They all sat in silence in the Common Room, thinking to themselves. For Harry, thinking to himself was like walking through hell, because then, Sirius and his memories would haunt him silently without anyone knowing...Making his mind the most dangerous threat to himself...

Later that evening, Harry took a long walk around Hogwarts. Students were pouring themselves into bed around about that time, but Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. Sleep would bring along his nightmares. Even worse, his memories. Harry sat down on an isolated bit of grass and basked his face in the moonlight. _'Full Moon' _Harry thought to himself. Cloudiness crept over Harry's mind and made his vision foggy. His vision of the future was foggy enough without his head adding to it. Harry took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. At least he had cleared his conscience by making up with his friends, but something still didn't feel right. A piece was missing. Like a jigsaw, Harry was only half-complete. Now, the only person close enough to his family was gone. Harry put his head in his lap. He was hell-bent for revenge against Bellatrix Lestrange, but yet, he knew that he would be stooping down to their level. Acting like one of them. Sirius was gone, Harry knew that. The trouble was that, there was nothing he could do about it. _'I need Sirius'. 'I am lost without him'. _Harry couldn't admit how he was feeling. It was physically impossible. _'I bet Ron and Hermione still think I'm crazy. Maybe I am. None of them can possibly comprehend what I am going through. But they have stuck by me and I am grateful for that. Still, something is missing...' _Harry dug his nails into his arm, thinking about Bellatrix. _Deeper. Deeper. Deeper. DEEPER. _Harry dug his nails so deep that it broke his skin. Harry looked down at the cut. Blood seeped to the surface. Harry stared at the scarlet liquid and thought about Sirius. _'This is for your pain, Sirius' _Harry thought to himself. He winced at the cut in his arm. _'How stupid am I!' _

The only light that was left in the sky had now disappeared. Harry kicked some stones out of his way and watched to see how far they would go. His invisibility cloak lay next to him, just incase a teacher was lurking around. Harry looked around at the Hogwarts buildings and stared with ore. He then turned to see Hagrid's hut. The lights were all out, indicating that Hagrid was asleep...

Suddenly, Harry could see a lantern light coming in his general direction. Harry quickly shoved the invisibility cloak over himself and moved backwards. Some sticks crunched as he crouched backwards and Harry stopped. He felt something dig into his foot. Something sharp. Harry tried not to yelp as the lantern light came further forward. Harry peered closer to see who the face was. It was Mr. Filch, on the prowl out for students out of bed. Harry held his breath as he came closer to the bank in which he was sitting on. Mr. Filch walked away from the bank and slowly slipped away into the darkness. Harry sighed and then took the sharp object away from his foot. He picked it up. It looked like a stone, but it didn't seem like an ordinary one. Harry rubbed his foot. It was black and grey in colour and had a very sharp point. It was quite big and Harry couldn't understand how something that big could have done virtually no damage to his foot. He brought the stone closer, so he could get a better look. He touched the stone and it felt smooth and polished. Like someone had been caring for it. Harry ran his finger over the stone's surface and felt a slight dip. Something was engraved, but he couldn't quite see what it was. It looked like a paragraph of small, engraved writing. Harry shoved the stone in his pocket, so that he could examine it further. Harry yawned. Tiredness was now finally sinking in, banishing his insomnia for another night. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak on and walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

**FLASHBACK**

**May 1982**

**Unknown Location**

The room was damp, cold and drafty. The walls were bare and the room lacked sunlight. The floor was covered in cobbles and moss surrounded them, making it hazardous to walk on. A thick smog filled the air in the room, making it hard to breathe. The room didn't have much inside it. A set of spiral stairs led you into the room. It was underground, which explained the lack of light. There in the corner of the room was a trail of green sludge, which looked toxic. Some water leaked in drops from the ceiling, adding an eerie effect to the room. _Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _That never-ending sound. You see a rat scurry by, running away. At the far end of the room, there is a black curtain. Surely, but steadily, you walk over to the curtain. You hear sounds as you walk closer to it. The black velvet curtain lies straight ahead of you. You touch its smoothness and see that it is slightly moth-eaten. You pull back the curtain, and this is what you see...

You see pitch-black darkness around you. You see nothing but shadows. It is a long, black corridor and at the very end of it, is a figure, sitting down. You make out another figure, standing up. Then the conversation begins:

"My Mistress, are you well?"

A woman's voice laughs. "What do _you _think, loyal Squire? Do _you _think that I am fine and dandy? OF COURSE NOT!"

"I know, my love. I feel your pain..."

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU HAVE NO IDEA, YOU PETTY FOOL!"

You hear the Squire sigh. "I thought that _they_ would help your strength..."

"Oh, yes. They have helped. But it is not enough... I need something more...But then again, my time will come... The ancient prophecy...When is it due?"

Rustling noises come from the Squire's general direction. "Not yet, my love"

The woman sighs. "I see. For now, I will need _more_, do you understand?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course, my dear. I will get more recruits".

"Come hither".

The Squire walks over to the woman. You still can't see who they are. The Woman offers her hand to the Squire. You see the Squire kneel down and kiss her hand.

The woman gives something to the Squire.

"Now, my soldier. Take this with you and hide it. It is essential for my reign. I do not need it now, but I will do in the future. Keep it safe. Remember, if you EVER lose it, then your days will be numbered. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-yes, mistress".

"Good. Now away with you!"

The Squire runs out of the run, carrying a black object in his hand...

**FLASHBACK**

**That Month - 1982**

**Hogwarts**

Luella, Maggie and Olivia are all sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. Luella is studying from a book, Maggie is writing an essay, while Olivia is moping about the room. Her eyes are all red and her hair is a mess. Dominic, Richard and Burton enter the room.

"Hey all!" announced Richard

"Hey" answer Luella and Maggie in mono-tone voices, still keeping their eyes on what they are doing. Dominic goes and sits by Luella, looking over her shoulder at what she is doing. Burton stands meekly in the corner. Olivia bursts into a fresh set of sobs. Richard kneels down and places a friendly arm around Olivia.

"I know, Olivia. I know" Richard sighed, "Break-ups are tough. Look, that Gerard doesn't deserve you!"

Olivia wailed harder. "B-but h-he s-said I w-w-was the o-only g-g-girl for him!" She breaks down again and bawls like a baby.

"How long as she been like this?" whispered Dominic to Luella.

Luella sighed. "Well, ever since we last had Potions and that was...three hours ago. Yep. She has been crying for three hours, now. That new Professor Snape gave her detention for crying too much in the lesson. We have tried to make her feel better, but she is just inconsolable".

Maggie stopped writing. "Liv, is there anything we can do?"

"CURSE HIS THINGY!" shouted Olivia, pulling at her red hair.

"Err..." Richard stammered, "Maybe later..."

"How exactly did he break-up with you?" Dominic asked

"W-well, h-he said 'Olivia. y-you are a nice g-girl, but...but...I have f-found someone else. I'm s-sorry' WHY! WHY! WHY!" Olivia cried.

Luella went over to Olivia and gave her a hug. "Shhh...It's okay, Liv".

Burton stood in the corner, smiling. He could now make his move on Olivia freely. Burton put his serious face back on and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll go and fight that prat, Gerard!" Burton said, pulling out his wand. He had a mean streak in his eye.

Dominic ran over to Burton and lowered his wand over from him. "I think best not, eh Burton?"

Richard suddenly jumped up. "What time is it?"

Maggie looked at her watch. "3.20"

"Damn it! Dominic! We're late for Quidditch Practice!"

Dominic and Richard raced around grabbing things. They finally were ready with their brooms. Dominic kissed Luella and ran out of the door. Olivia's face began to wobble. Public Romance was not what she wanted to see right now.

"Bye!" said Richard, kissing Maggie on the cheek. "Remember, Liv. We are all here for you... Just not now, 'cause of Quidditch practice. See ya!"

_'This is it!' _thought Burton _'Time to go in for the kill...'_

Burton walked over to Olivia and put her hand in his. "Liv, I know how it feels to be rejected. Alone. We are two souls, lost in the sea of loneliness...but when two soul mates come together, the loneliness disappears. You, Olivia, are a beautiful girl. We could spend many happy nights together. You and me. What do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Olivia stopped crying and pulled her hand away from his. She stared at Burton with her mouth open. "Y-you're asking m-me to be y-your girlfriend after f-four hours of me being d-dumped? That's a _wonderful _idea! DO YOU REALISE HOW HURT I AM AFTER MY BOYFRIEND OF SIX MONTHS HAS LEFT ME! DO YOU?" Luella and Maggie stopped what they were doing and stared at Olivia. Olivia had gone bright red with anger.

Burton sighed. "I know. The timing wasn't perfect -"

"ITS MORE THAN THE TIMING, BURTON!" shouted Olivia "I...I..." She brakes down into more tears. Maggie and Luella walk over to Olivia and hug her.

"_Real smooth, _Burton" sighed Maggie, glaring at Burton.

Burton kicked some books out of his way and stormed out of the Main Common Room into his dorm. He entered the room and slammed the door shut. He sat down on his bed and punched his pillow. _'Rejected yet again, am I? Who does she think she is, shouting at me like that? Stupid cow. _Burton swung his legs down from the bed and opened up his bedside cabinet. Inside, was some shower gel, a photo of his mum and dad, lots of socks and underwear. Stuffed to the back of the draw, was a small black, leather wash-bag. Burton threw several socks onto the floor and pulled out the bag. He unzipped it. Inside were several pieces of paper with random sentences and names scribbled on them. Also inside the bag was some newspaper cuttings. Burton picked up the clippings and examined them. They were all from the Daily Prophet and they all headlined the missing students. _The first student to go missing: Stuart Murray. Then, Janet Vice and Debbie Wells. Then last but not least, Anita Fawcett. _All their stories were there. But why? Burton placed the clippings on his bed. He was looking at something else. Burton put his hands in the bag. _'Should I?' _Burton stared hard into the bag. _'No. I won't do it...Yet..."_ Burton stuffed the clippings into the bag and zipped it up. He shoved the bag to the back of the draw and threw the pairs of socks in as well. He closed the draw shut, making sure no one was around. Burton took a deep breath and walked out of the dorm. 'Not yet' Burton repeated to himself, "Just not yet"...

Later that evening, Luella and Dominic were in the empty Common Room. They were both meant to be writing essays for Professor Snape, yet kissing seemed to get the better of them. Olivia had gone to bed, after the shock proposal from Burton and Richard and Maggie seemed to have disappeared. Dominic and Luella were locked in a passionate embrace whilst kissing.

"We _are _meant to be writing these essays!" laughed Luella, wriggling away from Dominic.

"Oh, well!" laughed Dominic throwing their essays in the air. He playfully grabbed Luella and the pair began kissing again. Dominic ran his fingers through Luella's brown hair. He stared into her hazel eyes.

Luella pulled away. "That Professor Snape is a real _weirdo. _He will have our necks if we don't finish them! Plus, any spare time we have, should be spent revising for our O.W.Ls!"

Dominic gave a hearty sigh. "Ok, if you insist".

The pair settled down and started to write their essays. Dominic stared at Luella while she was writing her essay. From the corner of her eye, Luella could see Dominic's green eyes staring at her.

"You're staring at me" Luella laughed as she wrote.

Dominic pretended to be writing again. "No, I am not!" he protested.

Just at that moment, Richard and Maggie barged through the Common Room door. Richard had his arm around Maggie and the pair of them were laughing uncontrollably. Luella and Dominic were staring at them both. Maggie's hair had several leaves poking out, while Richard's robes looked like a dog had been eating it.

"Where have you been?" asked Dominic inquisitively

Richard laughed and rolled his eyes. "D-don't be silly, matey! I have been in here all the time!" he laughed, slurring his words. Maggie threw her hair onto her shoulders and the pair broke into a giggling fit.

"You're drunk! The pair of you!" said Luella accusingly, "Richard, you should be setting a good example as you _are _a prefect. And Maggie... well you should know better!"

"Only 'cause YOU want some!" laughed Maggie, her breath stinking of alcohol.

"Where on earth did you get alcohol from?" Dominic asked Richard, standing up to him.

Richard tapped his nose. "Our little secret!"

Luella rolled her eyes. "I think it is best you two should go to bed. I'm surprised none of the teachers didn't catch you!"

A sound of a scream came from outside. All four of them ran towards the window. Several students were now awoken by the scream and were out of their beds. Olivia was one of them and she came into the Common Room, looking dazed and confused. Outside, there were lots of people crowding around an area on the grass. More students were pouring themselves out of bed. An ear-piercing scream stifled outside. Students began to chatter amongst themselves. 'What has happened?' 'Who screamed?' 'Has something bad happened?'. Olivia walked over to her friends. She was wearing her 'comfort' teddy-bear pyjamas. She rubbed her eyes and finally came up to her friends, who were all trying to see out of the window.

"What's going on?" Olivia yawned.

Lots of Gryffindor students were rushing in to look outside the window.

"Oi!" shouted Richard "G-go back to your beds. Nothing to see here! I'm a Prefect!". Richard started shooing some first-years away from the window. Luella pressed her face against the window. She still couldn't see much. _'I hope it isn't anything serious...' _she thought to herself...

Outside was a completely different story. On the Centre Lawn, several students were crowding around.The moon was out and it shone on the students.It was a cold night and many of the students were in their pyjamas. A terrified third-year girl was still screaming. She was still dressed in her robes. A light was coming closer to the students. Mr. Filch made his way to the scene, with Mrs. Norris in tow behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU STUDENTS DOING OUT OF BED?" boomed Filch "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING O-". He pushed through the crowd of frightened children. He stared at what all the other students were staring at. At that point, Mr. Filch's face turned white. Mrs. Norris stared meowing strangely. Beads of sweat started to trickle down his face. He held his lantern up high and he looked like he was going to be sick.

Professor McGonagal was walking over to Mr. Filch with a lantern. She looked almost ready for bed and she had an angry look on her face. "Is everything in order, Mr. Filch?

The look of anger on her face grew. "WHAT ARE THESE STUDENTS DOING OUT OF BED? BACK TO YOUR DORMS, NOW!" Professor McGonagal pushed pass the students and looked at what was causing all the fuss. She let out a cry of horror and clamped her hands over her mouth.

She stood staring, stuttering the word 'I' over and over again.

"Back to your dorms, NOW!" she cried and most of the students disappeared. "Mr. Filch, go and fetch Albus!"

Mr. Filch nodded and ran off to the main Hogwarts building. Professor McGonagal's knees collapsed to the ground. For what before them was a horrible sight. An awful atrocity.

...Something sinister...

...because before them lay the body of Anita Fawcett. Anita's face had been manipulated into something which cannot even be described. Her body was blue all over. She was still in her Hogwarts robes. The figuire of Albus Dumbledore came closer...

Nothing but silence.

Deadly silence.

END OF CHAPTER 3

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please read and review and I will get writing on chapter 4. All helpful reviews are welcome :) xxx


	4. Beyond Words

**Chapter 4**

**Beyond Words**

**Rating - T**

**(A/N: This story is set after the Order of the Phoenix, but before The Half-Blood Prince)**

**FLASHBACK**

**1st June 1982**

**Hogwarts**

Richard, Olivia, Luella, Maggie and Dominic sat in silence on the centre lawn. Ironically, the sun was shining, but it didn't help lift the students from the widespread depression. Yesterday was May 31st and the thing that they had been dreading most, had hit them with a bang. Today, was June 1st and instead of it being a normal day, it would be a memorial service for Anita Fawcett. Classes had been put on a temporary shutdown. Looking around, people were in dumb silence. Anita's friends were crying, over their loss. Teachers were wearing all black to show their respects. The friends of Stuart Murray, Janet Vice and Debbie Wells feared the worst. The hope of finding all three students alive and well was shattered. Nothing could be said to make anyone feel better. Many of the students were scared.

Scared that they would be next...

The six friends kept to themselves that day. June was a bad month anyway with their O.W.L examinations, but the shock of Anita's death shot them into further sadness. Richard sat and fiddled with the grass, unable to speak. Talking was his strong point, yet he had nothing to say. His head throbbed with a terrible hangover, but he kept it to himself, as it would be selfish to complain. Olivia kept her eyes on the ground, unable to look at anyone for the tears in her eyes. She was a sensitive soul and seeing anyone cry, made her cry. Maggie was rubbing her arms. It was hot, yet she felt cold. Her black hair hung down her shoulders, hiding her face from the world. She felt guilty for drinking last night. Dominic sat with his robes draping around his shoulders. His mind was pulsing with questions. The question 'Are we next?' hung in his mind, failing to go away. Luella's eyes followed the people walking past. She had seen Anita around the school and the fact that she was gone had not sunk in for Luella. She played around with her brown hair, which was once in a neat bun. Burton sat, staring into nothingness. He was sweating slightly and kept rubbing his hands. The silence was becoming too much for him.

"So..." Burton chirped, "Classes have all been cancelled?"

Richard sighed. "Yes, Burton. If you ever listened in morning announcements, you would know...Actually, come to think about it, where were you last night?"

Burton stared Richard cold in the eye. "I...was...in my bed, like I normally am!"

Richard glared back at Burton and then looked back at the grass. He normally trusted Burton, but something didn't make sense to Richard...

Luella shook her head. "I can't believe it. I won't believe it! What sick person would do such a thing?"

"I know who would, but it's not possible. He's dead" said Dominic, tearing the grass in his hands.

"I hope the person who did that to Anita rots in hell for what they did to her!" Maggie exclaimed.

"I think everyone thinks the same way as you do, Maggie" Olivia said quietly

"Well, I know what I'd do to the foul low-life scum who did it..." Richard whispered

"Do you think we should pay respects to Anita's friends or something?" Luella sighed

"I don't think its our place to do that, Lu" Dominic said putting an arm over Luella.

"But I feel like we should do something, too" Maggie said closing her eyes

Burton didn't say a word and just sat ruffling his hair.

"On top of the tragedy, we have O.W.Ls to study for, as the exams are in less than two weeks away..." Olivia said with disappointment. Weirdly, she had been looking forward to the exams for ages. Now, she was dreading them, just like they all were. She couldn't even concentrate on revising now.

"Lets just hope nothing like this happens ever again" Luella said, her eyes looking at the crowd of Anita's friends.

"Lu, This is Hogwarts. Anything can happen!" Richard said, still playing with the grass, "Don't tempt Fate"

Luella stared at Richard with her eyes widened. Dominic gave Richard a harsh look, while Olivia and Maggie stared at him with disbelief.

Maggie leaned towards Richard's ear. "Give her a break, Rich" Maggie said under her breath, "Its not her fault. She's just upset like the rest of us!"

"Sorry Lu" Richard smiled meekly, "I didn't mean to be so...harsh"

Luella gave a small smile to Richard. "Its okay, forget it..."

"Come on, guys" Dominic exhaled, "Lets get out of here. It's getting too depressing".

All six of them all got up from the grass. Dominic was right: floods of people were flocking around the grounds in tears. Luella and Dominic held each other's hands while Richard had his arm around Maggie. Maggie was holding Olivia's hand, while Burton walked alongside Dominic. That day, a black cloud followed the students... A looming darkness... But the question on everyone's mind was 'What happened?'

They all entered the Common Room. Richard leaned on a table, Maggie flopped into a chair, Luella sat in front of the fire with a revision book, and Olivia snuggled into her favourite chair, while Dominic looked out of the window.

"Its strange..." Luella pondered, "...Anita went missing in Hogsmeade... but why did she end up here? Do you think it was someone from the school who did it?"

None of them replied. As the day passed, they either sat revising for O.W.Ls or sitting in silence. None of them had any words to say to each other. What could they say? They could talk about the events of last night forever, but what use would that be? Silence had gripped their necks and strangled them, so that no words could be said. Only choking their emotions out...

The next evening, Maggie and Richard walked around the school grounds. It was still light. Dumbledore added an earlier curfew for everyone to be in their dorms by 6:30 pm. The sun was setting now and the cold had settled in. Maggie rubbed her arms and shivered. Richard stared at Maggie. Her normal spark in her green eyes had gone today and was replaced with a hint of grief. Her black hair draped onto her shoulders. She wasn't wearing a coat. Richard fiddled about with his coat. He put it over Maggie. She shrugged it off. Richard picked it up off the ground.

"You're cold" Richard said, smoothing off the creases in his coat.

"It doesn't matter" Maggie sighed, "I can't be thinking of myself today. It would be selfish. Anyway, my feelings aren't important right now".

Richard turned to face Maggie. "They are to me".

Maggie stared back at Richard. "I know they are, but I feel I should be doing something, you know? Comforting Anita's friends or something...I feel guilty".

"Why?" Richard asked in amazement

Maggie stopped walking. "You know why! We both got drunk that night! If we were both sober, then maybe we could have prevented Anita's death...". Her eyes began to fill with tears. She never really cried very often and when she did cry, she couldn't stop.

"Maggie..." Richard pulled Maggie towards him and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "I don't think there was anything anyone could have done. From what I heard, she wasn't killed on campus. She was already dead when they -"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Maggie cried, "Please, don't talk about it. It's too upsetting". She shrugged his arms off her shoulders.

They both carried on walking. Maggie wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes.

Richard exhaled loudly. "What can I say to make you happy, Maggie? You have been in a state of depression for two days now. I want to help you".

Maggie carried on walking. Richard stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Maggie! Please tell me what is wrong... Please."

Maggie shut her eyes and opened them again. "I have been thinking about us... a lot. I was looking at Anita's friends today and how upset they were over Anita and it got me thinking..."

Richard stared into Maggie's eyes. "About what?"

"Just about...what if it was one of us instead of Anita? What if it was you? How could I cope? I can't bear the thought of - of los-ing you..." Maggie began to cry. Richard came towards her and gave her a hug.

"Shhh... Its okay, Mag. I'm not going anywhere..."

Maggie gave Richard a nervous smile. They both looked at the sky and took cue to leave, as it was dark now. Richard didn't say a word for the whole word. Maggie's words had shaken him up. She was right. What would happen if he lost her? He couldn't stop the thoughts of what could happen from entering his mind. It scared him senseless. That night, he had nightmares he couldn't control... Like someone was feeding them into his head... He woke up in a cold sweat and sat shivering. Insomnia gripped him and wouldn't let him go... Just like his thoughts...

**FLASHBACK**

**31st May**

**8:45 pm**

**Subconscious Thoughts Of Squire ...**

_...Cold blood..._

_Cold blood...Rushing..._

_Shaking...Shaking..._

_Stop it! You are being paranoid!_

_Look around, check nobody is with you..._

_...Nobody watching..._

_All trees surround me..._

_God, I'm getting tired..._

_Walk FASTER, god damn it!_

_...Just drag her!..._

_No...I can't..._

_Carry her..._

_SNAP!_

_Did you hear that?...Oh no... No...Its just your mind...Just an animal...Stepping on some sticks..._

_Be careful, now...Spies everywhere, Spies everywhere..._

_One, Two, One, Two...Walk straighter... One, Two, One, Two..._

_Where now?..._

_What should I do?..._

_She'll have my head for this!..._

_I can't die..._

_I'm too young..._

_Yeah, but you deserve to die for what you have done, you sicko..._

_Just do the job and get the hell out of there..._

_...One, Two...One, Two..._

_...Keep walking..._

_...You are doing this for her..._

_For her..._

_Love, Honour and Obey Her..._

_...Fear her..._

_...Nearly there..._

_Keep the wand up, goddamnit, you don't want to end up in Azkaban..._

_Here I am..._

_But where shall I put her?..._

_...Where?..._

_...I'm getting tired..._

_...She won't let me sleep..._

_...She never sleeps..._

_...Here..._

_Put her here..._

_Shall I drop her?..._

_NO! You fool! Have respect for her... Put her down gently..._

_...She looked so beautiful..._

_ENOUGH! Feelings are weakness..._

_...I'm so sorry..._

_Now, run...RUN!_

_God above, forgive me for what I have done..._

_...Forgive me..._

_...Forgive me..._

_...Forgive me..._

_...Please forgive me..._

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, but here is Chapter 4 - sorry it isn't as long as the rest of the other chapters. There will be a lot more on the present and Harry next week, but this is just more info on the past. I will get writing on Chapter 5 soon... )**

**Also, in the first chapter, the boy called Robert is actually called Richard - typing error - sorry!**

**Thank-you for your reviews so far. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far... Suggestions will be greatly appreciated! Are there any characters you love/hate? Please review and tell me your opinions:)**

**Grace x**


	5. Desire

Chapter 5

Desire

Rating - T

(A/N: This story is set after the Order of the Phoenix but before the Half-Blood Prince)

**Present Day**

**Hogwarts**

Harry walked into his dorm and breathed a sigh of relief. No-one was in the dorm...yet. Harry walked over to his bed, dumped his Potions books and lay back onto the bed. He desperatly needed time alone just to be himself. Harry took off his glasses and placed them on his nightstand. He closed his eyes and let his arms flop over the sides of his bed. _'At last...Peace', _Harry thought to himself. He immersed himself into a daydream reality, where it was just him and no one else. Darkness clouded over his mind and he imagined that he was flying through stars. Harry could feel the wind brush against his face and could touch the gold lining of the stars. He could see faces of people, smiling at him. Ron. Hermione. Dumbledore. He was reaching infinity and beyond. Then suddenly, he began to fall. Harry felt his body escalating down towards a never-ending pit. He yelled, but no one could hear him. Then suddenly, he hit the floor with a bang. He looked around. He saw his mum and dad looking at him, with regret in their eyes. Then he saw Sirius, staring straight through him. Then the face of Voldermort appeared...

Harry immediately sat up. People were starting to appear in the dorm room. Harry sat up and put his glasses on. He had hit reality with a bang...

Harry swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the light in the room. Seamus and Neville walked into the room, chatting non-stop. They both turned and looked at Harry.

"Hey Harry!" Seamus said, waving his hand in the air. He went to his bed and started listening to music.

Neville trotted over to Harry. "Hi Harry, How are you?"

Harry smiled meekly. "Yeah, I'm good Neville. You?"

"Well, I got more stick from Malfoy today...Err...I nearly aced my Herbology test and...er...Oh! I got a Chocolate Frog off my Nan in the post. She still treats me as a nine-year old kid... but hey, at least I got some chocolate!"

Harry nodded, realising he hadn't taken in much of what Neville said. "That's nice, Neville. Have you seen Ron?"

At that moment, Ron walked into the door, grinning like a Chesire cat. He walked over to Harry and patted him on the back.

"You all right, mate? You are _just _the person I wanted to talk to".

Harry yawned. "Errr... what, now?"

Ron laughed. "Of course, now! When d'yer think I meant?"

Ron dragged Harry out of the room. Harry turned his head to face Neville. "Bye Neville!"

Ron and Harry walked along one of the many Hogwarts corridors. Ron's happy expression had now become a rather nervous one. There weren't many people in the corridors today like there normally was. Harry looked at Ron again. Maybe he had found out more news about this Burton Creech?

"Look, Ron. What is so important that it can't be told in the dorm...or the Common Room in fact?" Harry asked

"Just trust me Harry, it's important"

They both walked along the corridor until they reached the Old Toilets. Ron turned his head to make sure no-one was looking and pushed Harry through the door into the Old Girl's Lavatory. The floor was a little wet and Harry instantly put that down to Moaning Myrtle. Harry walked over to the sinks while Ron poked his head out of the door again, making sure no one was around. Satisfied, Ron closed the door and walked over to Harry.

"Ron, you do know this is the Girls Toilets?"

"Yes, I know Harry. We needed somewhere private to talk..." said Ron, fiddling with the taps.

Harry sighed. "Where is Hermione? Why can't she hear this?"

"Hermione doesn't need to know" Ron said quickly. His voice was becoming nervous and squeaky.

"Have you got more news about Burton Creech?" Harry asked, waiting anticipated.

"No, Harry. Its not that. Although, Hermione said she was going to try and look up Burton Creech in the Library". Ron was now rubbing his hands together, nervously.

"Well, then... What is it?" Harry said, dreading the worst.

Ron turned to look at Harry. "Harry... You know, when you have f-feelings for someone?"

"Oh lord, Ron... Are you talking about your love life?"

"Y-yes" Ron said squeakily

Harry rolled his eyes. "Carry on..."

Ron looked like he was shaking. "Well...umm... I like..t-this...girl. I mean, she's really...smart and pretty. She is in our year. You know her too. The trouble is...it would be...wrong for me to ask her out..."

Harry gave a small laugh. "Ron, if you really really like this girl, then you should ask her out. Don't be shy, Ron! But...why would it be wrong? Its not a crime to date a girl, is it?"

"No...but-"

"Then, do it Ron! You have nothing to fear! Well, maybe rejection...And the humiliation of it all...And the embarrassment factor of when... I'm not really helping, am I?"

"Thanks mate, you've really being helpful towards me plucking up my courage..." Ron said sarcastically.

Harry laughed at Ron's sarcasm.

"Look, you don't understand, Harry. This is the first time I've told anyone about this... Do you know how hard it is keeping a secret like this?"

Harry knew right how it felt. He thought about the rock. The rock that he was hiding from his friends...

"Did you say that I know her?" Harry asked, thinking about all the girls he knew.

Ron didn't answer Harry. Harry guessed that Ron didn't want him to know...

"I have had...very strong feelings develop over the past year or so over her and I don't know what to do about them..."

"Just tell her how you feel!" Harry said enthusiastically

"But I can't!" Ron moaned

"Well, you'll just end up getting all worked up about it..." Harry sighed. He thought about the secret feelings he had for Ron's sister, Ginny. His feelings for her had developed over the past year too. Harry knew exactly what Ron was talking about...

Harry rubbed his eyes, wiping the sand away from his eye. "Well... How do you feel when you see her? Or when you are around her in fact?"

Ron's face turned baby pink. "Umm...Err... Like my heart is about to explode..."

"Err...OK, Ron. I think you should really tell her how you feel..." Harry walked over to Ron and put his arm over him. "Ron?"

"Yes" Ron squeaked

"You're in love"

Ron pushed Harry's arm off his shoulder and started to pace himself around the room. "But, Harry... If I went out with her, people might get hurt"

"Ron... This girl isn't a celebrity...And anyway, who would get hurt?"

Ron went silent.

"Oh, Ron... it isn't a teacher is it?"

Ron went redder than a beetroot. "Don't be stupid, Harry! Of course it's not a teacher!"

Harry scratched his head and smiled. "I had my bets on Professor McGonagal..."

Ron pushed Harry into the sink, while Harry continued to laugh.

"Oww..." Harry laughed

"Look...Its like when _you_ wanted to go out with Cho Chang" Ron said accusingly

Harry sighed. "Yeah, well we all know how _that _ended..."

"I mean...It's like if someone went out with my sister, Ginny", Ron laughed. "I'd knock them back to next week!"

Harry stood staring at Ron wide-eyed, while Ron laughed...

"Harry?"

**FLASHBACK**

**Hogwarts**

**June 1982**

"I don't get this..." whined Richard, pulling away a book he was sitting under.

Olivia, Maggie and Luella groaned at Richard as this was the fifth time that he didn't understand his Potions revision. Partly, he didn't understand because he was busy listening to some Muggle Music Cassette Tape. The girls had been trying to explain to him the rules of making an _Everlasting Elixir _Potion. Dominic was sitting revising and laughing at Richard's constant whining. Books covered over the Common Room floor, surrounding them.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Rich...for the last time, READ YOUR BOOK! It tells you in there!"

She unplugged Richard's headphones out of his walkman.

"Hey!" Richard moaned, "I was right in the jam, then!"

"Well, Muggle Music isn't going to help you pass your O.W.Ls!" Maggie sighed

"What time is it?" Luella asked, shutting her book.

"Break time, I say" Dominic, dropping his Quill to the floor

"Come _on_, guys! We were making good progress!" Olivia said enthusiastically

"No more studying..._please_!" Richard moaned

"But I like studying!" Olivia piped, "It helps me forget about things...sometimes it can be quite therapeutic"

"_Therapeutic?_ Jeez, Liv! You really have proved to me that you can be crazy..." Richard laughed

"Hey... have there been any more news about... you-know...the students?" Luella whispered

Maggie shook her head, "Nope...nothing"

They all sat in silence, remembering the students who are still missing, presumed dead. After Anita's death, a memorial plaque was put up for her and the other students: Stuart Murray, Janet Vice and Debbie Wells. The Ministry was investigating into the cause of Anita's death - the coroner's report put Anita's death as 'suspicious'. Dumbledore was urging any student who saw anything mysterious that night was to report to him as soon as possible. No one had come forward...

"Lets just carry on studying..." Dominic sighed, picking up a different book.

"Hey, where's Burton?" Olivia asked

Richard smiled. "Are you missing him, Liv? Are you _actually _coming around to Burton's advances?"

Olivia blushed. "No...It's just, well, he's not here...and its not like him to do that"

"He said he was going to get another book...but that was half an hour ago" Dominic said, looking at his watch

"Well, you know Burton. The Library is like his oxygen... He can't live without it", said Luella "He goes in to get one book and he comes out with forty"

Maggie shook her head. "But he didn't go out of the Common Room door. He went towards his dorm room..."

"Oh, well. Give him five more minuites..." Richard said, plugging his headphones back into his Walkman

Maggie pulled the headphones out of the walkman again. "No more Walkman! Study!"

Richard reluctantly put his Walkman in his bag and picked up a book to study from. A brief smile appeared across Maggie's face, as she was proud of Richard for finally knuckling down and studying. Happy, she turned to the next chapter and began to study. Olivia had become absorbed into reading and was scribbling notes faster than you could say 'Roadrunner'. Luella was becoming obsessed with making her notes neat, as opposed to Dominic, who was practically just writing scribble.

After a grueling two hours of non-stop studying, the group was becoming restless. Richard had become bored and started doodling dogs playing guitars on scraps of parchment paper, Dominic and Luella had started to pass notes to each other and even Olivia had stopped: just twirling her hair with her finger. Maggie was still trying to fight the urge to give in, but now tiredness was sinking in and hunger pains cramped her stomach. Burton still hadn't resurfaced...

Maggie shut her book. "Okay, do you think we should stop studying now?"

"YES!" they all chorused, breathing a heavy sigh of relief with smiles all around.

"Has Burton come down at all since we last asked where he was?" Olivia asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No...he hasn't" Richard sighed "Where on earth is he? Did a pile of books devour him?"

"I think I should go and I find him" Dominic announced

"No... I will!" Olivia piped

"Yeah, then he'd probably propose to you and ask you to have his babies..." Luella laughed

Olivia's eyes widened. "You're right... I shouldn't go"

"I'll go!" Maggie said cheerfully

They all stopped and raised their eyebrows at Maggie, a faint look of surprise on their faces.

"But...why?" Richard asked, amazed at his girlfriends proposal. Mad thoughts were popping into his head. _' Are they in some secret cult?' 'Do they study together alone without me?' 'Are they planning to become Head Boy and Girl and are doing extra credit work?'_

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I dunno! He might be upset! He might need someone to talk to! Someone...sympathetic"

"Hello! What about us?" Richard said pointing to him and Dominic

"You're men! You can only talk about girls, alcohol and rock bands. No offense."

"None taken!" laughed Dominic

Maggie uncrossed her legs and picked herself up off the floor. She dusted her robes and walked out of the Common Room door. Richard got up off the floor and tapped Maggie's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?" he asked quietly

"Its fine...It's only Burton!" Maggie laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

Maggie pulled her robes up back to her shoulders as she left the Library - no such luck on finding Burton. She closed the door, unsatisfied with her progress

On her quest in search of Burton, she was still at the start line. Maggie walked across the corridor and saw that it was nearly dark. After Anita's body was found, Anita felt scared to be alone... just incase it happened to her. She carried on walking, but from time to time, she would always stop and check that no-one was behind her. _'Stop it, Maggie! Stop being Paranoid! You're in Hogwarts... Dumbledore is here... You're safe' _ She thought quietly. _'Where is he?' _Maggie stared at her watch, hoping that time would move faster and that Burton would pop up right in front of her face. But that wasn't the case...

Burton sat in a dormant windowsill in one of the many Hogwarts corridors. He had his revision books piled up neatly at the other end of the windowsill. He stared out at the beautiful sunset, which glowed orange: like someone had set it alight. He gave a sigh and hugged his knees up to his chest. No-one seemed to walk up this corridor anymore: it was the same corridor in which the infamous Girls Toilets harboured the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. His thoughts whizzed around in his head like shooting stars:

_'Why am I here?'_

_'What is the purpose of my life?'_

_'Why can't I be free?'_

_'Why am I feeling so guilty?'_

He shook off these feelings and re-opened the letter from his parents: Gretel and Frank Creech. His parents are both Pureblood and think of themselves very highly. Gretel and Frank Creech don't dislike Mudbloods, yet they don't adore them either: but they are not quite in the same class as the Malfoys are now. Burton scanned the letter again. It was written by his mother - wishing him luck in his O.W.L examinations - they were going on holiday when the examinations actually started, so they sent out the letter before they went away. Burton smiled at his mother's kind words and put the letter back in his bag. He'd come to the windowsil for solace - to revise in peace without Richard's rants. _'I'd best be going back to the Common Room now' he_ thought to himself. He was about to put his books into his bag, when he saw a familiar figure in the distance. He knew that figure before - it wasn't a boy as it was a girl's shape. The shadow was medium height with long black hair. The figure was looking for something - or someone. The figure had spotted him and was coming towards him. He watched the figure come closer and closer towards him and then he saw the face of...Maggie.

"You've given me a wild goose chase, that's for sure!" laughed Maggie as she sat down next to Burton. Burton scooted down the windowsill and shoved his books into his bag to make more room.

"Hi Mag" said Burton quietly, looking down at his shoes.

"Are you okay?" asked Maggie, getting straight to the point.

"Umm...why wouldn't I be okay?" replied Burton, nervously.

"Well...you haven't really spoken much today, you disappeared for ages to get one book..."

"Okay, okay. I see your point" sighed Burton

Maggie looked into Burton's eyes. "Well...what's wrong?"

Burton stood up. "I can't tell you..."

"Is it because I'm not a boy?" Maggie asked jokingly, "I can turn myself into a boy, if it made you feel more comfortable if you like?"

Burton let out a small laugh. "No, its not that..."

"Then what? Look Burton, everyone is worried about you... I just want to help you."

Burton closed his eyes and rubbed them. He turned to face Maggie. "...How can I describe to you, what I am going through?" he sighs. He clasps his hands together and begins to pour out his issues: "I feel trapped...I feel like I am the only person in this world who feels like they are stuck in a constant circle of depression...I try to take my mind of feeling depressed, like reading a book or revising for these O.W.Ls, but it doesn't work. I feel pressurised by my parents to do well in these exams - otherwise they will disown me! Look! I have a letter to prove it..." He started to rummage through his bag for the letter.

Maggie watched as Burton searched for the letter. "They won't disown you, surely!"

"They will!" Burton barked, "They will call me a failure!"

"But Burton, you are one of the smartest people in our year. You ace every single subject you take with flying colours - the O.W.Ls will **not **be a problem for you!" said Maggie, raising her voice.

"But-"

"LISTEN BURTON! You-will-be-fine!"

Burton calmed himself down.

"You have no idea what I'm going through..." Burton sighed

"Oh yeah?" Maggie scoffed, "How about having excess paranoia? Scared that you will end up missing or even dead like Anita every time you go out on your own? And get this: How about not being able to tell even your own boyfriend how you feel and you feel like you can't trust anyone, just incase they are against you? _I _feel trapped..."

"I'm sorry for being stupid...you are right...but don't you hate when you just can't tell anyone...when you have to keep secrets? I have secrets..." said Burton, looking outside of the window. The sun was almost set.

"I know...and you know when you just want to tell someone but you can't?" sighed Maggie

"Yeah...I know exactly the feeling..."

They both turned and looked at each other and gave a small smile to one another. Suddenly, Burton came closer to Maggie and kissed her. Shocked, Maggie pulled away and looked at Burton with a look of surprise on her face.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" said Maggie, her voice raised

"I thought it was what you wanted..." said Burton

"Did I actually tell you to 'KISS ME?" laughed Maggie angrily, "I have a boyfriend, Burton. Your best friend, you know that! So why would you do that! Anyone could have seen us!"

"Look, I'm sorry! It just happened!" said Burton apologetically

Maggie looked at Burton and shook her head. "I know you're sorry. Lets just not tell anyone about it, okay?"

"Fine." sighed Burton, "But thank-you..."

"For what?" asked Maggie, standing up

"Understanding me"

They both got up off the windowsill. Burton collected his bag, while Maggie walked off back to the Common Room. Burton took a different direction towards the Common Room. The corridor was quiet now...except someone was there. In the corner of the corridor, close by to the windowsill, is a wall. A shadow showed a human figure standing there. Burton noticed the shadow as he walked by, but just simply shrugged it off, thinking it was a ghost...

But behind that wall, was Richard. He had seen the whole thing...

**FLASHBACK**

**Unknown Location**

**June 1982**

"Come hither, loyal Squire"

The shadow of the Squire came towards the woman. The room is dimly lit, yet, we can see the woman more clearly. She has very long poker-straight black hair which reached down to her armpits. From the dark, her eyes glowed and showed their true colour: amber. The woman is very thin, almost skeleton-like. Her cheekbones can be seen very clearly. Her lips are ruby red. She is wearing a long black dress, but it is torn. She is sitting on some sort of throne. Above her head, is the letter 'P' engraved into the stone wall. The room is cold and damp. A fire torch is just above the head of the woman. The Squire still cannot be seen...

"My mistress..." calls the Squire and kisses her hand. The woman's hand is almost grey: a mushroom sort of colour.

The woman's voice is as soft as a whisper. "Well done, my Squire. Now the suspicion is laid upon Hogwarts. We have nothing to fear now..."

"Thank-you, my mistress..."

"BUT! I sense that you are afraid..."

We can hear the Squire fiddle with his hands. "I fear nothing, my mistress..."

"Oh, but you do Squire. It calls out to me... Remember Squire - feelings kill. Suppress those thoughts immediately!"

"Yes, m'aam"

"What about the others? Have they been taken care of?"

"We have to wait until the coat is clear...otherwise they will start sniffing around here..."

The woman's voice was becoming more harsh."I see. BUT! They must  be disposed of immediately...The Ministry spies are everywhere, my young Squire. We need to hide them... I would preferably like Hogwarts again, but if we keep doing that - then they will start to follow our tracks...I need you to find anywhere that we can put them..."

"I will do, my mistress..."

"We shall meet again, in two weeks time..."

"In here, my mistress!"

"NAY! I will come to you...but I will tell you soon...not now, soon...but I have good news. I now know the date of my glorious prophecy...It will be in the year of nineteen-eighty five... And it will include your most memorable task up to date..."

"What shall that be, my love..."

The woman smiles. "I will not tell you...yet. Come closer..."

The Squire walks up to the woman's throne.

"You are the best warrior I have. Keep thyself safe..."

"I will. My Petravix..."

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter :) Please review xxxxxx**


End file.
